With fast growing smart phone usage among children and teenagers there is a strong need for secure parental control mechanism. Various mechanisms exist for parental control based on a service provider's model. A number of parental control mechanism based on service provider business model are available but none of them allow a user to setup and manage parental control from one phone to another phone without service provider's or server's support.
The current parental control mechanisms are not available as an independent phone feature, but only as a parental control service model. Parenting control policies are either configured on child phone directly or at a server owned by the service provider, which pushes the policy down to child phone. Thus, a parent, or master, is constrained to features and availability provided by the service provider.